Asura'a Snow White Queen
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Drake is the new girl at Shibusem. Kid is the one who seems to share a link with her. Her father and his father hate each other, because Drake is Kishin spawn. Is they're romance an ill-fated lovestory? KidxOC, General stupidity, and Drake's language is T
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Snow white queen.

I walked into the room, staring at everyone there. The teacher stared at me as I entered.

"You are?" He asked.

"My name is Drake Kyofu, the new student." I told him. A blue haired boy stood up and stared down at me. I could tell he was gonna piss me off.

"HAHA! A NEW STUDENT TO WORSHIP-"He stopped speaking as I threw a mirage of darts at him. He ducked in time to avoid them as they stuck into the wall.

"I worship no one. Tell me what to do and I might just injure someone. I need no one to worship." I said, walking to my seat next to a black and white haired boy. He glanced at me as I sat down next to him. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You really are weird. You're asymmetrical as well." He commented. I just turned my head to face him completely, revealing my blood red "cursed" eyes.

"Maybe I am. I just feel to be the way I am. So shut the hell up and keep to yourself asshole." I snap, glaring at him. A white haired boy behind him stares wide eyed at me.

"What did you just say?" The multi colored haired boy asked, glaring angrily. This one seems fun to toy with!

"I said I'm glad to be "asymmetrical" so shut the hell up and keep to yourself, asshole." I smirk. He grits his teeth angrily.

"I challenge you to a fight later. Outside of school." He says. I just let my face turn to a mask once again and stare at the front of the room. People are staring at me again. God this is getting really annoying now. I slam my hands on my desk and jump up to my feet, startling everyone in the room.

"Miss Kyofu, sit down now." Stein demanded. I just made a face at him.

"You are all insolent pests. One day, I'll crush you with my own hands and your precious Lord Death won't even save you!" I snap. I turned my head to reveal an eye that was hidden on my neck. It opens and glows red. My body turned numb as it opened. I can tell I'm losing conciousness. All hell is about to break loose.

Kid's Pov:

I watched the new girl in horror. She has an eye on her neck. It was glowing red, everyone in class stared terrified. On instinct, Liz and Patti turn to guns on my command. I can't shoot though. She's just standing there, looking like a puppet of sorts. It's terrifying to see someone that way, like they're an empty shell, not having a soul or any way of movement.

"KID! SHOOT NOW!" Liz yells, snapping me back to reality. The girl started to move, strange enough. Her head turned to me, her eyes black. On instinct I shoot at her arms. She can't use them, but something catches my eye. The eyes on her neck are open. Something's ominous about them. I'm thrown into a wall, pain going through my spine. She's standing there lifeless again. Maka and Soul are trying to keep her back until I can move again. Liz is yelling, I can't hear her. I drop Liz and Patti, somehow knowing how to beat her.

"KID! STOP!" Liz yelled, trying to stop me from attacking unarmed. Maka and Soul turned in time to move out of my way. I tackled the girl, earing a kick in the side. She's being controlled by the eyes. I just know it. I had her pinned with ease.

"Soul, let me see your sweatshirt!" I said.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled at him. He took it off and I ripped it up. I tied it around the eyes, covering the from view. The red went from those eyes to her regular eyes. When she saw that I was on top of her she was seriously upset.

Drake's Pov:

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled, kicking my legs. The black haired boy did so and I jumped to my feet. I felt something on my neck. I also noted a trickle of dark red blood. Oh...fuck.

"OH GOD! THE EYES! THEY OPENED DIDN'T THEY! WELL DID THEY?" I demanded, shaking him.

"Y-yeah.. Some eyes opened on your neck." He answered shaken. I took off from the room, leaving them all confused. I ran into the bathroom and ripped the bandages off. It was a sweatshirt torn up. The eyes were bleeding.

"N-NO!" I yelled, falling as I stared at the mirror. I stared at the image of myself turning to that of my father. He was staring at me disappointedly. I curled into a ball and started crying. I spat out a dagger and put it to my wrists. I slit them, trying to get rid of the image.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard someone exclaim. A girl with pigtails stared in horror, one hand on her mouth. I just smiled weakly, revealing my sharp canine teeth.

"Helllloooo... Hoooowwww niiiceee yooouuu ffoooundd meeee onnn mmmyyyy laaasssttt leeggg~!" I said, growing tired from the rapid blood loss. She ran out, yelling for someone. I managed to see a guy with white hair come into the room. I passed out before anything happened that I'd remember. But I have one question: since when are men allowed in the girls restroom?


	2. Chapter 2

Asura's snow white queen Ch.2

okay! ch.2! :DDD Haavvvveeee ffuuunn~! More trouble, truths, and secrets to come~!

* * *

><p>Drake's Pov:<p>

I woke up in a bed with white sheets, bandages covering my arms and neck. I tried to sit up but it hurt so all I could do was lay there. I was hoping someone would come to see how I was doing, and I wasn't happy with who it was.

"Hello hello! Drake you gave us all a scare!" Shinigami said, happy as usual. I forced myself to sit up besides the pain and scooch away from him alittle. There were those kid's from class again. Oh boy am I in trouble.

"Okay, cut the fluff. What am I in trouble for?" I ask. It came out alittle harsher than expected.

"Just that fact that we have a few questions. Now be honest when you answer." Shinigami said. I sighed.

"Fine. Ask away. But first, who're you punks?" I answered, pointing to them all.

"I'm Maka," The blonde that had found me said, "This is Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*star, and Tsubaki." She pointed as she said the names. "What's yours?"

"Drake. Drake Kyofu..." I said, curling into a small ball. The one called Kid noticed me being defensive.

"All right Drake, what are you? You have a thousand eyes so I'm guessing a djinn?" Shinigami asked. I scoffed and made a face. All of them stared at me in shock.

"What? If I was djinn, I'd be weak. No, I'm a rare kishin. I'm called the thousand eyed kishin of Tsu'kalu." I smirked, raising an eyebrow at them all. They're faces showed shock and confusion. "If you try to kill me, my kind goes extinct, and there'll never be another rare kishin so think about that."

"Ah hem. Well, Drake, why did you slit your wrists." Shinigami said, staring curiously.

"Ahhh... I was hallucinating. Those eyes have that effect." I chuckled. He knew I was playing games head games with them.

"Listen Drake, we need your cooperation. Please?" Shinigami asked in a kind voice. I could hear it cracking.

"Games games. Fun first Shinigami no danna~!" I cackled maniacly, making him crack.

"Drake, I've had enough. Be serious right now or else." He said, threatening me. I raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Or else what?" I say, placing a hand on my cheek. My smile was washed away at what he said next.

"Or else I'll kill you." He said, anger echoing in his usually calm voice. "Kid-kun, can you and everyone else leave?" I was so screwed at the moment.

KID'S POV:

I was the first out of the room. For once, Black*star was quiet. Maka must've noticed as well.

"You're quiet for once Black*star. What's wrong?" She asked, staring at him in curiosity. Black*star just looked up at her.

"Isn't it alittle strange how Shinigami was acting? He'd never threaten anyone with the penalty of death. Especially a kid like Drake." He said, making everyone think for a moment.

"True. But she isn't human. She's a kishin." Soul said, glancing back at the door. He could hear yelling. I heard it as well. I walked back, despite Maka's 'Kid, your dad's going to get mad!' and 'Kid!'s. I opened the door to see that Drake was just curled into a ball ignoring my father. I could see the anger in his eyes, just like a dangerous fire. Drake seemed to glance at me, the bandages worrying. Shinigami followed her glance, but by then, I was gone. That was a mistake I shouldn't have made. After I was sure my father left, I went back into the room. The sun was setting. I was about to go over to ask her what she meant in class, but something stopped me. It sounded like sobbing. I peeked at Drake. She was cut in multiple places of her face. Her already deathly pale skin glowed sickeningly.

"W-why... why did you send me here... father?" She sobbed, rubbing her eyes. I wanted to comfort her for some strange reason. She looked so shrunken in the bed. Her pale skin was paler than before. I had to consult my father about what he did to her. Something wasn't right here. I stormed off to the death room. Slamming the door open, I sped off too the middle of the room.

"Ah! Kiddo! Hello hello!" My father said smiling.

"What did you do to Drake?" I demanded. My father looked shocked by the question.

"What are you talking about Kiddo?" He asked, nervousness in his voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"Drake's Crying! She's crying after you said something to her! I went to ask her something but I couldn't because she was crying!" I yelled in anger. My father seemed to be taken back. He looked guilty of what I had accused him of doing. "What did you say to her?"

"I asked her who her father is. She wouldn't tell me so I scared it out of her. She broke down crying saying she didn't know. Small cuts just formed on her skin." He admitted. She can hurt herself by thinking about her father. Why was it so saddening that she'd hurt herself by mind rather than think of her father? And why was Drake so different that everyone else feared her?

* * *

><p>Interesting huh? I hope you guys like it. IT TOOK ME FOREVER! :D Well, it's done yay!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Asura's Snow White Queen ch. 3

CH.3! WOOT! :D DIDN'T THINK I'D MAKE IT THIS FAR! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~! :D

* * *

><p>Drake's Pov:<p>

_Where am I? A home... floating in the sky? I'm not sure I can explain this... I walk up the steps to see someone in a black flowered kimono. So small... just a child. Dead bodies cover the ground of this place. The child... is crying... who? Who is that? A man? No. NO!_

* * *

><p>"NOO!" I sat straight up screaming the word. I was drenched in sweat. It's been two days since I've gotten out of that infirmary. I wipe my hands on my face, getting rid of the sweat. Throwing the covers off my body, and standing to my full height. I'm 5'2" and still growing. Damn my kishin genes. I walked to the shower and turned on the water. When it was warm enough, I stripped and walked in. In scrubbed myself until I was sure I was clean. The eyes stayed closed, luckily. <em>They do ever so hate the mornings<em>, I thought happily. It looked like normal skin. I stepped out of the shower and put a towel on. Horray for the weekend! I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, opening the door alittle. Kid was standing there with Liz and Patty.

"Hello Drake. Liz wanted to ask you something." He said, sighing.

"That would be?" I asked. I opened the door so that I was standing fully in front of the three.

"Will you come to the school party tonight? It's going to be fun. Make sure to dress in a dress and heels. It's required for the girls." Liz said, smiling. I clutched the towel to my body softly.

"Sure? When does it start?" I asked, staring at her.

"In an hour! Hope you make it!" Liz said smiling. Her and her friends walked away except patty.

"By the way, Kid-kun's worried about you." She said, running away after she said that. I blinked at that but retreated inside my house. I sighed. One hour huh? Well, time for the fun. And why would Kid be worried about _me_?

* * *

><p>Kid's POV:<p>

"Maybe she didn't want to come?" I said, looking all around the room for the self proclaimed kishin. She wasn't here at all. I knew she wouldn't come to an event like this.

"She'll be here, Kid. Don't worry!" Mitami and Mitako tried to tell me. The twins were obviously the most symmetrical people I knew. Sighing, I looked at them. Mitako never did dress like a girl. Nor a teacher for that matter.

"Do you think so?" I asked, nervousness sneaking into my voice.

"We know so~!" They sang, bouncing off to dance. Suddenly, everything and everyone seemed to freeze and look at the door. I turned in time to see it open, revealing Drake. My mouth dropped at the sight. She stood there with her two toned hair pulled into a bun with strands peeking out. She wore a knee length black and red dress that was slit up the sides and a pair of crimson heels. She had on blood red lipstick and black eyeshadow. I walked over to her, making everyone stare.

"Hello Drake." I say cooly. She had to look down at my face because she was a bit taller than expected.

"Hello, Kid-kun." She replied, making everyone stare more. My heart seemed to stop. It was brought back by my father getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the school party. I hope you have fun. To start, I want to ask something. Does anyone here want to sing to open the party?" He said, sounding cheerful. Everyone was quiet. Drake put up a hand.

"I'll sing." She said, smiling.

"Alright, what are you going to sing?" My father asked as Drake walked up to the microphone. He was uneasy about everything she did.

"It's a secret." Drake said. My father nodded and went to stand off somewhere. I stared at Drake in confusion. She breathed in and closed her eyes. She opened them so suddenly nobody had time to react.

"_I'm in the buisness of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hour glass,_

_It's ticking like a clock!_

_It's a matter of time before we run out now._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth!_

_I waited 8 long months, she finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie,_

_He was the only one for me!_

_Two weeks we had caught on fire,_

_She head it out for me but I wore the BIGGEST smile_!" I listened contently. She sounded so beautiful. The voice that came from her mouth sounded like an instrument. All of a sudden, she shuddered and stopped singing. I was the only one that noticed she was staring at something. She suddenly took off running. I followed her without anyone knowing, since they were all too confused.

* * *

><p>Drake's Pov:<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I demanded. My father looked at my face, contorted in anger. He smirked.

"Ahhh...I was just checking to see if you were surviving school." He smirked. Damn you, father, Damn you to hell then back again!

"Just get lost before someone sees you." I growled, pushing him. He just snickered at my lousy attempts.

"D-Drake..." I heard a voice ask. I whipped around to see Kid. He looked terrified at me. No not at me, of me... Why...?

"K-Kid-kun..." I said, staring at him. He made a face and went to run back to Shibusen. I grabbed his arm sadly.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN DEMON!" He yelled, making me let go in shock. He glared angrily at me. Right as he turned around, my father went to stab him through the chest with his weapon. I instinctively threw myself in the way of Kid. I caouldn't let anyone be killed. I let a shriek tear from my body. Kid turned around and stared in terror as he saw the blade going through the center of my chest. It was ripped out cruelly and painfully. I fell to the ground, blood seeping from the hole in the middle of my chest. Kid ran back and tried to see how bad it was but I refused to show him..

"D-Drake...why did you...?" Kid asked in shock. I lifted my head weakly to smile softly at him.

"...Kid...kun..." I gasped out. He looked at me, tears welling up in his eyes. " I... love...you..." I whispered sadly, tears falling from my cursed eyes. Kid threw me over his shoulder and took off running. My father had left and I heard screams and shouts. I saw Stein and Shinigami. Marie and Spirit. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*star, and Liz and Patty. Most of all... I saw my beloved Kid-kun saddened by my current state.

_Don't cry for me Kid-kun. Not yet..._


	4. Chapter 4

Asura's snow white queen Ch.4

Aww... Last chapter was sad. )': Well, Here's chapter four my lovelies~! XD Ps. Drake lives! =w=b

* * *

><p>Kid's Pov:<p>

I stood outside the infirmary, waiting for .

Please... hang in there Drake.

My father could tell I was uneasy. This time, It wasn't about symmetry!

"It's okay, Kid. Drake's sure to stay alive." She said, though she was thinking the same thing that was on my mind. **_What if she won't stay alive? _**We were snapped out of thought by Stein coming out of the room.

"Well? Is she okay!" I demanded. Stein was shocked at how I jumped him as soon as he came out. He was shocked at how I seemed to be acting towards Drake. Maybe I like her more than I originally believed. Sure, she was foul-mouthed, arrogant, hateful, and a Kishin, but I liked her.

"It wasn't easy but she'll survive." He sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. My father put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Can we go in and see her?" Maka asked. Stein shrugged as if to say 'Why not?'. I was the first to go into the room, making everyone stare in shock at my movements. Liz thanked Stein and walked in with Patty following. Maka and Soul came next, followed by Tsubaki and Black*star. I was sitting silently in the chair next to the bed Drake was in. Her hair was down and spread on her pillow. Her pale skin had plasters on it, some red from the blood coming from the small cuts. I bowed my head, my hair falling in front of my eyes, hiding them from view. I let a tear fall on my knees.

"Kid, she's going to be fine. You heard Stein-hakase. He said she'll survive." Liz said, bending down to look at me. Patty wasn't smiling or laughing like usual. Her face looked sad as she looked from me to Drake.

"Yeah Kid! She'll survive! She stayed alive even after having something go into her chest then have it ripped out viciously while trying to protect you!" Black*star said, but he wasn't smiling either. Soul nudged him as I looked at him with horror reflected in my eyes.

"Oh my god... you're right... it's my fault she's in this state! Why am I such a horrid being!" I cried, hiding my face with my hands. I felt them become wet with tears. I heard Black*star complain about being Maka chopped, Maka telling him he deserved it, Soul say that Black*star shouldn't have said that, and Liz and Patty nagging Black*star. Tsubaki walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"We should let her get some rest right? We can come back tomorrow." She said, smiling. I wiped my eyes and took one more look at Drake. She'd risked her life for me, even if she knew she would've died. I stood up and pushed past everyone. They all trooped out after me, allowing the room to be bathed in moonlight. I wish I could do more for you, Drake...

* * *

><p>Drake's POV:<p>

I opened my red eyes slowly. It was daytime, but I didn't want to move. My chest hurt, my back hurt, everything hurt. I saw the nurse Mitako standing near the bed, checking the IV drip. She looked at me with a smile.

"So you're awake. That's good. You kishin are fast at healing and such." She said with a smile. I wanted to yell at her to stop looking down at me. To stop talking like I was going to die this instant. To stop treating me like she knew me. No one did and never will understand my pain, my suffering, my everything. She walked off to her desk to write something down. I heard her call someone. In a few minutes, the door got kicked down, making me jump and stare. Black*star jumped on me and started shaking me. Oh, he was sooooo dead when I was better!

"DRAKE YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOD WOMAN! YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF US!" He yelled, making me stare even more. I bit his hand, making him recoil from the bed. Kid was standing in the doorway. I sat up and watched him. He probably hated me now. I didn't expect him to run over and grab me in a hug. I blinked as I felt something wet on my shoulder. I realised that Kid was crying. I brought a hand to askwardly pat his back in a semi-comforting way.

"K-Kid-kun?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on. He pulled back and his face was stained from tears. _How long have you cried for me, my sweet Kid-kun? _

"You're alive. I-I'm sorry... i-it was all my fault..." Kid said, tears welling up in his eyes. _Don't cry anymore, Kid. Please don't. It hurts my heart to see it happen._ Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty arrived just in time to see me hug Kid. Black*star shooed them out with Tsubaki's help. Even Mitako left us alone.

"Hey, Kid-kun." I said, making him look up. I gave him a soft tap on the cheek, hard enough to leave a small red mark.

"What was that for, Drake?" He whined.

"That's for calling me a damn demon!" I rolled my eyes and pulled him down by the shirt. I put my pale lips against his. He was in a state of shock. I pulled back and smirked happily at him.

"And THAT was for everything else." I chuckled, letting my hair fall in my face softly, "I guess I look so asymmetrical right now, huh?"

"You know," Kid started, connecting our lips again. When we broke apart, he was smiling. "I don't really mind that much." Maybe this could be something amazing...

* * *

><p>Me: Aww! Cute!<p>

Drake: The hell? -_-

Kid: I second that.

Me: :P Nyah. I'm writing the story, so what I say goes.

Kid: *trying to kill me*

Soul and Black*star: Kid! Chill!

Kid: I'LL KILL HER!

Me: O.o Wow. Anger issues.

Kid: Mirium, I command you to destroy this infernal story!

Me: Says who?

Kid:As a shiniga-

Me: meh meh meh~

Kid: Are you mocking me?

Me: What makes you say that?

Kid: Because it sounds like you're mocking me!

Me: Are you admitting to sounding like a high pitched little girl?

Kid: YOOOUUUU! *chasing me*

Me: *laughing as I run away*

Ծ‸Ծ


End file.
